Johnny Test: Just Another Days
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: To congratulatory Johnny Test on being renowned for a sixth season, I decided to write a fanfic giving my conflagrations!


HELLO EVERYONE! So like, my brother was watching this show called Johnny Test or some ding a ling like that, so I decided to write FIVE SHORTS BASSED ON IT!

Episode 1: NO EXPERIMENTS?

One day, Johnny Test was bored and being bored, and wasn't in the mood for being experiments, so he decided to take a debacle from breaking and stealing things, and decided to play baseball! But every time he shouted things like "FORE!" and "PITCHER UP!" and swung the bat, a ball broke a window, his Dad's TV, stole his Mom's necklace, and LANDED IN HIS DAD'S MEATLOAF.

"JOHNNY!" his irated dad yelled angrily, "YOU DESTROYED MY POSSESSIONS, HURT MY SON'S MOM, AND GOT A BASEBALL IN MY MEATLOAF, SO NOW IT WILL TASTE LIKE BASEBALLS INSTEAD OF BALLS! YOU'RE GROUNDED MISTER!"

Johnny realized from the experience that he was inherently destroytive, and spent the rest of his life destructing things like a normal boy!

Episode 2: Not a GOOD

"HEY DUKEY, YOU'RE NOT A DOG!" Johnny said to his dog Dukey, who was not a dog.

"No, that's just a shirt!" Dukey joked cynically about the fragility of human nature. "When you wear a shirt that says you're not someTHING, it identifies you as someBODY!"

"Well I need a BODY!" Johnny snickered. "AND NOW I KNOW JUST WHERE TO GET ONE AND MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF IT!"

So Johnny got a shirt copy machine that copies shirts. He got from his sister's that they were using to copy a shirt of Gil's that they didn't have because he didn't believe they existed, so they didn't exist so Johnny was easily abilitated to got his hands on it.

Johnny made a bunch of copies of the shirt, and changed the wording to "NOT A PERSON" and sold the copies to everyone so everyone could pass off as animals and inanimate objects and the air. Now that they were things, they didn't have to go to work, or move, or eat things, except for the people who were mistaken for construction equipment. Even God got a special shirt made for him that read "GOD A TON", so he could have lots of pun with tons. To thank Johnny, he gave him a child-sized shirt that said "NOT A CHILD" so he could watch R-rated movies!

But when Johnny got to the theater and the clerk saw that he wasn't a child, she said "HMM YOU ARE NOT A CHILD AND YOU ARE NOT 17 SO THEREFORE, YOU MUST BE A BABY!"

So she had Johnny wheeled out on a stroller as Dukey pointed out the irony of cause and effect consequences.

Episode 3: THE RACE TO DINNER AT TIME

Johnny was eating dinner with his family, and the meatloaf was terrible, and his Dad was angry at him for being alive, and his sister's called him the worst experiment they had ever hypothesized, and EVERYTHING WAS GOING GREAT. That was until every villain who hated him burst through the door and intruded the house like a gang of intruders.

"JOHNNY WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND OH ARE YOU EATING DINNER WE WANT TO JOIN!" they proclaimed.

"OK, BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO RACE FOR IT!" Johnny declared like Independence Day. "First one to get to the meatloaf wins!"

So they all did, but everyone get colliding and bumping into each other, so no one won until Eugene ate the meatloaf and he won because he exploited a loophole because he got the point of getting the meatloaf WAS TO EAT IT. Get means eat, like destroy only means to hurt a little bit, because CN WOULD NEVER LET JOHNNY'S ENEMIES SAY KILL, SO THAT'S WHAT THEY DID WHEN THE COMPETITION WAS OVER AND EVERYONE LAUGHED AND IT WAS HAPPY.

Episode 4: THE SHOUTING!

"CONFLAGRATIONS LITTLE SLOW BO BRO, YOU ARE JUST IN TIME TO TRY OUR LATEST EXPERIMENT!" Johnny's sisters shouted happily.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT SOMETHING." Johnny mi amored.

"BUT WE HAVE JOHNNY COUPONS THAT WE PHOTOCOPIED OFF YOUR WEBSITE, SO YOU HAVE TO OWE US WHAT WE TAKED!" his sisters shouted.

"FINE, WHAT DO I NEED TO HAVING DO?" Johnny finned.

"YOU NEED TO STOP SHOUTING AND TRY OUR NEW MEGA PHONES, THEY ARE HUGE PHONES ONLY MEGA-SIZED AND ARE SO LOUD THEY CAN BE HEARD ALL OVER THE WORLD LIKE US GENIUSES!" they louded laudatory. "NOW PEOPLE IN ANTARTICA WON'T GO CRAZY TRYING TO FIND THEIR PHONE AND WON'T THINK THEY'RE HEARING VOICES!"

"BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOO BLAH JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE BECAUSE BOYS RULE AND EAT MY SHORTS!" Johnny grabbed the phone trying to be a Bart Simpson wannabe and breaking the fourth wall at the same time. He grabbed a bunch of the mega phones and shouted in all of them at the same time loud so loudly that's his dad's ears broke and he heard the shouting and came upstairs to shout at them.

"SHUT THE OFF-KEYS OFF AND SHIFT TO A NUMBER ONE ATTITUDE OR I WILL MAKE YOU PEES INTO NUMBER TWOS AND YOU WILL BE SENT TO YOUR ROOMS!" Johnny's dad shouted so loud that everyone in the world could hear it and teleported to their rooms where Johnny learned a valuable lesson about singing in a positive way without noise.

Episode 5: The True Test

Johnny Test walked into the lab. It was just another days...the days of darkness that had been approached, and the days had come when his sisters showed him a new invention that would rake his world like classic rock...a ladder.

"Johnny Test, to pass the test that you were given by the cosmos to test as a test...you must climb this final ladder little brother." his sisters began for the last time.

"The test...what is it?" Johnny climbed the ladder and found out why. When he reached the top of the ladder, at the top of the ladder...was Johnny.

THE END.

Epilogue

"Are you done playing with your toys Johnny?" Johnny's mother asked. "You have an important science project to finish, and you've been doing this every season in fall for the past five years."

"I've already finished it Mom." Johnny said happily as he played with dolls of all the Johnny Test characters. "With the power of imagination."

He had ascended to the top of his ladder with the adventures he had created with his toys, and he put them all away to play with them for the next season...FOREVER.


End file.
